Suspicion, continued
by technofever
Summary: Is Reed Brennan considered lucky to still be alive, or is she so unlucky to have almost faced death countless times? How can she really know what is out to get her and who will be there to save her..
1. There and back

* spoilers. READ THE FIRST CHAPTER OF SUSPICION ON KATE BRIAN'S WEBSITE.

..this is my continuation (:  
**Disclaimer: because this is needed. I do not own it ! KB's . **

* * *

"_Reed." _

_My stinging eyes shot right open. Who was that. Where was I. What happened. Everything was so blindingly white, so blurry_. I could still hear the distant crashing of waves against the rocks, as if my ears were pressed into a shell listening to the ocean.

I felt a hand close around my own, and as soon as I saw those strikingly blue eyes and dark tousled hair, I knew for sure that I wasn't alive.

I so badly wanted to say something, but nothing would seem to come out. It was like one of those frustrating dreams where you felt like you had no control over anything.

"It's okay Reed. You'll be alright." The boy in front of me said with a half smile, half smirk, as if he knew something I didn't. I wanted to smile back but instead I was putting all my effort into trying to hold back the _tears_. Looking into those blue eyes and that cute smirk brought me back, _way _back to my first memories of Easton Academy. The first person to have ever welcomed me, who truly connected with me. Who died _instead _of me.

_Thomas Pearson. _

He still had the same messy hair that made him look like he'd styled it that way on purpose only to achieve perfection. And those little strands of traitor hairs that would fall right on his brow and cover part of his deep blue eyes. Those lips, that had many times met with mine during our secret make outs, never too rough, always gentle.

I continued to stare up at him blankly, for that was all I could do in this state. The heavy scent of ocean water was beginning to fill my nose, but Thomas just gave my hand a squeeze and I blinked my eyes tight letting fate lead me to my destination.

Though, when I opened my eyes again I saw something different.

_Someone _different. A familiar boy with green eyes, just looking at me with worry written all over his face. If I wasn't dead already, I was sure my heart had stopped beating in that moment and that I was going to be soon.

My hand reached out to touch the blonde curls on his head, to feel them one last time. Because this was all a dream, or realm, or wherever you go before you're about to die. The _real _Josh Hollis was back in Easton, waiting for his girlfriend to wake up I assumed.

I was about to pull my hand back, remembering that he was no longer mine to touch, when he suddenly closed his eyes and he turned his head slightly to rest his cheek in my palm.

I was confused by his reaction, but I realized maybe he wanted me to know that _we_ were going to be okay before I died. I was dying right? Why else would I have seen both Thomas and Josh, the loves of my life, in the same dream.

That's right, to say _goodbye_.

Suddenly, Josh's hand reached up to take my hand that was resting on his check and placed it back at my side. He looked at me one last time, before leaning in slowly.

My heart began to jump start again at his face being mere inches from mine. _What was happening? _My mind raced to all the countless fights we've had in the past, the break-ups, our last conversation in the hospital. 'Did that all even happen? ' I wondered to myself.

But like a glass shattering, all of those memories crashed onto the floor and none of that seemed to matter anymore, Josh was going to kiss me.

And there it was. His lips against mine.

I wasn't sure if it was from the unfamiliarity of not kissing him in so long, or if Ivy had changed the way Josh's lips felt against mine, but this surely did not feel like Josh.

First of all, he wasn't kissing me properly. His mouth was sideways, as if he were about to perform CPR on me or something. And then I felt my lungs expand.

_WHAT WAS HE DOING? I CAN'T BREATHE. _I needed to cough so badly. Like there was something stuck in my throat and I was suffocating. I pushed him off of me, but when my hands touched his chest, he was no longer wearing a shirt, and he was wet. I didn't have time to question him, though as soon as he felt me pushing him he immediately backed off.

I opened my eyes but I couldn't register anything because I began to cough, and cough…and _cough_. Water was splurging out of my mouth as my throat burned of sea water.

"Reed!" I heard voices yelling my name. Or maybe it was just one voice, I couldn't think straight with my throat feeling like it was on fire.

I felt his hand once again, but this time pulling my chin down and then the greatest sensation I had ever felt in so long, slid down my throat. I swallowed as I gulped down more water and a strong arm helped me to sit up.

My eyes were half opened now, and the rest of my senses were beginning to clear up. That was when I realized, _I was wrong. _This was not Josh in front of me.

Who _was_ this? This boy who just saved my life. His light-blond hair sticking out all over the place in an adorable sort of way --

"…Sawyer?" I managed to croak out before I lashed out into another fit of coughs.

* * *

Tell me what you think or don't tell me what you think, it's up to you:)  
i don't write for the reviews.. or maybe I do sometimes, really they just help me know if people are actually reading this, so if you don't feel like reviewing the actual story  
just let me know you're reading atleast ! (if you've read my other stories, you'll know how to review: djgwrhjnds ) hahah

Hopefully there weren't any confusing parts or mistakes, but if there were sorry ? These are only for enjoyment purposes.  
GET AT ME FOR QUESTIONS/ or if you thought I was totally off..

-technofever


	2. Return

HAVE YOU GUYS been watching the new private show? **I HAVEN'T** .  
stupid out of the states policy. its cool though (: I guess i could wait...  
but for nowwwww, heres my continuation of what I envisioned Suspicion to be.

**Disclaimer : props to KB. **

* * *

As I sat in the sand, I couldn't help but think back to that one specific day. The day I had mistaken Sawyer for being 'Upton, the single most hottest male specimen ever to walk the earth'.

"_Wait. Is that Upton?" I had said while examining the rest of Sawyer leaning against the railing in his black shirt and battered jeans. _

_All four of them had stopped, and then laughed. _

"_No, no, no, no. That is not Upton. That is Sawyer Hathaway" Paige had said with defiance. _

"_So very not Upton," Noelle had added. _

I remembered that. Remembered them laughing at the thought of me mistaking Sawyer for Upton. Boy how I was wrong. Sawyer was definitely not Upton.

He was different. And I liked that about him.

Not too long after he had saved me from drowning in the middle of the ocean, he had brought me back to the boat where Noelle was ordering everyone to back off to let Sawyer perform CPR on me. Apparently Upton and Poppy were still M.I.A during the whole thing, but what did I know? I was half unconscious.

After I was taken back to Noelle's house to be cleaned and warmed up, because I was shivering so much that my teeth were chattering, I had not left the house for 3 days. Except for today. But everybody thought I was still tucked in bed, with the exception of one person.

"So, you go here a lot?" I decided to ask.

"Uh, yeah." He replied walking towards me wearing a white shirt and plaid shorts, looking a bit awkward from the question, "It's not that far from our island. And not a lot of people know about it, so yeah…"

"Yeah, that's true, it took me so long just to track this place down. There were so many turns in your directions" I joked but decided to let it go seeing that he was feeling uncomfortable for some reason.

I was sitting in the sand with my legs bent up and my arms crossed over to make a bridge over my two knees, as I looked out into the ocean. The ocean I would have died in if it weren't for--

"So you really don't know who pushed me off ? You didn't see anyone around?" I asked more out of frustration than to get an actual answer out of him. I already knew the answer because he'd told me every single time I'd asked since I had arrived.

"No." He sat down beside me in the sand, mimicking my sitting position except he made a loose circle with his arms around his knees. "If I knew, I would have told you the moment you asked. Really."

I sighed. I had been thinking about this constantly since three days ago. I knew my killer wouldn't be that easy to track down. It could have been anyone, just look at my past attempted killers. First, Ariana the quiet 'innocent' one and then Sabine, her conniving, befriending, bitch of a sister…

For all I knew I could have been sitting right beside my killer.

But as I turned to look at Sawyer, his brooding face and his distant look, I just got that feeling from him that he would never try to hurt anybody. Especially because of the way he's been mourning over the loss of his sister.

"How.. How _did _you find me anyways?" I decided to finally ask.

"I'm not the one who pushed you if that's what you're thinking," He turned away from whatever he was watching in the distance, to look at me with total seriousness.

"But, if you really have to know… I.. I just came out to look for you," He paused looking at the ground for a brief second, "to thank you for helping me win, you know in blackjack."

"And then I saw you weren't there, but your dress was floating…So I did what I could."

Oh. Yeah. I _had _helped him win, but only through encouragement. I probably shouldn't have used up all that luck in one night though, seeing as what happened only a few moments later, but now wasn't the time to relay over everything that happened.

"Do you know if Upton tried visiting me while I was --"

"No." He replied so quickly, I was so taken aback by it.

He saw the confused look on my face, and decided to say "Well, we haven't seen him or Poppy since we got off the boat. So I doubt he tried visiting you" he said, his jaw clenching slightly, _or was that me_? As he started drawing circles in the sand with his index finger.

I was kind of hurt by how harsh he sounded towards Upton, even _if _what he was saying was true, though not only today but on Christmas when Upton had tried to greet Sawyer, he was so quick to shrug his hand off of him and ran as quickly as he could out of his presence.

At the time, we both thought it was because he was having a hard time coping with spending the first Christmas without his sister, but now I was really starting to think he didn't like the guy at all.

So many questions I wanted to ask but none of them seemed like I would be able to get an answer out of him. Like, how did his sister die? where did he think Upton and Poppy had actually went? What did he have against Upton? …The questions went on and on…

The sun was now burning hot on my bare skin, since it was already mid-morning when I had called Sawyer and told him to help me sneak out because I needed some 'answers'. I had shed my nightgown, only wearing my bathing suit so that if I were caught I could just say that I was laying out on the beach…all the way out here.

Though Sawyer didn't tend to look in my direction very long, I had briefly caught him a few times accidentally glancing over my lower chest area, but never to be rude, it was probably really distracting to be this close to a girl. Especially since they've told me how he's probably never even kissed a girl, so how much harder would it be having to sit beside a half naked one? I suddenly remembered something.

"So was I like, your first kiss?" I decided to say to break the air.

He stopped his finger in the sand mid-sentence, his ears and cheeks turning red all over again. He looked up at me with wide eyes, I couldn't help but chuckle at the horrification written all over his face.

"Wh-what?"

"You know, like mouth to mouth, full on…" I joked.

"N-no, I wasn't trying to kiss--" He tried explaining.

"Ha ha, Sawyer I'm just kidding. I know you were just doing CPR," I said trying to relieve him from embarrassment. Wow, this kid needed to breathe.

"But, I just wanted to say thanks for everything. No really, first you saved my life, then you came out all the way here really early just so you could answer some questions, you probably just revealed to me this really good hiding spot that you weren't planning on sharing with anyone and I don't know how I could ever repay you…"

My voice trailed off because in that moment, he looked at me full on in the eyes, as if he were finally ready to say something. His mouth rested slightly open, but after a brief few seconds he closed his mouth deciding against it and just nodded his head.

I really wanted to know what went on in his head sometimes. He was too conserved. He needed to say what was on his mind, or just enjoy life, because coming from someone who had almost died three times, time was very limited.

That's when I realized, maybe he just needed a friend. Someone who he could talk to. Maybe that's what his sister did for him, so I was going to make it my duty to help him open up…

"Hey, maybe we could--" I got cut off by the ringing of a cell phone. It was coming from the pocket of my nightgown. I took one look at the cell phone then back at Sawyer, letting out a grunt of annoyance as I jumped to my feet to answer a, most likely, angry Noelle.

I pressed answer.

"Reed?" Noelle's voice boomed on the other line, "What the hell do you think you're doing? If you're gonna sneak out at least tell me so that I could _cover_ your ass. They've been thinking you were like, kidnapped or something, all morning." She said, sounding like it was foolish of them to even come to conclusions like kidnapping.

"Oh by the way, Upton and Poppy came back too" She added the last part sounding nonchalant about it but you could just hear the curiosity ready to burst out of her.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I decided to say. " I just decided to…lay on the beach for a bit. You know, get some fresh air after three days?" I tried using the lie but knew it was useless. Because come on, this was Noelle we were talking about.

"Whatever Reed," She said as if she were laughing at the fact that I had tried to get through her with a lie, "just get your ass over here as soon as possible…Okay?"

And hung up.

That was weird. She almost sounded as if she was worried? Maybe she really did think of me as a little sister. And that after everything that happened she was starting to see the seriousness of the situation.

Oh well, I'd have to deal with that later but for now I had to go face a mob of worried people and the return of two people I was so not looking forward to seeing.

* * *

I don't have much to say this time except, I HAD THIS CHAPTER READY SO YOU GUYS ARE LUCKY IT CAME QUICK. (: this is fast in technofever time hahah


	3. Taste of medicine

Sorry if there are mistakes, I'm too lazy to read over.. hahah?! (:

**Disclaimer: Kate Brian's characters and creation. **

* * *

"You have to go?" Sawyer asked after he saw the look on my face after speaking to Noelle, and finding out the news about Upton and Poppy's return.

"Yeah. They're all looking for me," I replied, picking up my nightgown. "Upton and Poppy are back too."

Sawyer's eyebrows raised. "Oh. Well that's good."

Yup. Just great.

"So listen, what I was trying to say earlier was that maybe we could meet up here sometimes. Like, get away from all the drama for a bit. Make it our secret?" I suggested.

"Uh, yeah sure." he replied " we could do that."

And with that Sawyer led me back to the resort in silence, gradually going back to his quiet, reserved self.

We decided to separate at the first sight of people since I had to go back to Noelle's to change into something more appropriate than a bathing suit for lunch at Shutters and Sawyer just mumbled something about getting a book from his place.

When I got to the house, I noticed that the front door was already slightly open, which was strange because Maritza, the Langes' housekeeper, usually kept it closed.

Weird.

I walked down the hall towards my room, peeping in the other rooms to see if anybody was home but there were no traces of anybody.

When I reached my room, I changed into a pair of beige short shorts, a green tank top and slipped on some flats. Still, no Noelle or anybody.

I decided to go try the kitchen, maybe I would find more luck there but as I walked into the hallway a voice startled me.

"Reed " my head whipped around so fast, I'd thought it might snap off.

When I saw who it was, and had recognized the British accent, my momentary shock quickly turned into anger and disappointment.

How could he find the _nerve _to come here after he had led me on like a fool, chased after his ex, and disappeared while _I_ had almost drowned in the ocean almost dying. Did he even _have _nerve?

I no longer cared. I was done playing this game. This game I should have quit a long time ago.

"What are you doing here" I said in a tone that almost I hadn't recognized.

"I just thought I'd come here to explain… Reed, Reed !" He tried saying, but as soon as he had opened his mouth I had turned on my foot and started to walk away not wanting to hear it.

I was almost to the front door when I felt a strong hand grab my elbow and twisted me around.

"Let go of me!" I threw my arm out of his grip. "Just back off alright."

By that time, my eyes had begun to water out of anger, frustration and annoyance. I bit down on my tongue, forcing myself not to let myself cry in front of him. He was so not worth it, and I hated looking weak.

"Sorry" he put both hands in the air as he took a step back. " Reed, I just wanted to talk to you. Alone, not with everyone around to hear. So I decided to come here but you weren't --"

I just stared back at him, my tongue feeling like it was about to bleed soon from the force of my teeth. He just saw the determined look on my face and decided to say what he needed to say before he'd have to run after me again.

"Look, what happened on the boat…It wasn't supposed to happen like that. Poppy and I go way back. We have history and you know that. When she saw…us, she was upset and I just needed to make sure that she didn't go do anything stupid again." he said, breathing heavily by the end of it.

"Do you know who pushed me?" I said, ignoring everything he had just said.

"What?" he asked, not expecting that response. "No, I don't, but Reed thank God you're alive."

We both just stood there in the foyer, separated by silence, when I finally found the strength to say what I needed to say. I made sure not to look him directly in the eyes.

"Upton, I don't know how much I could take it anymore --" I started.

"Reed, no. No, no, no. You're not breaking up with me are you? Reed?" His face looked horrified at the thought.

"I can't, we can't be together. I don't deserve this. This thing you have with Poppy and this thing you have with me, it just doesn't make sense. It's either you're in or you're out. Not both. So I'm just going to make this decision for you easier." I said with finality.

Before I let him get a word out I added, "Let's just spend the rest of our vacation separately and act like none of…this" I made a gesture with my hand indicating the two of us, "ever happened."

For the first time since I had arrived on this island, Upton was silent. All the confidence in his face had vanished. He looked so vulnerable, that I could have pictured him as a child wanting his mother. He just stood there with his mouth agape and his hands by his sides.

I suppose it was the face of someone who had never been dumped. Someone who had never had a taste of their own medicine.

Though for some reason, I could feel the guilt rising at what I had done, as if I weren't the victim here.

I wasn't sure if I could hold back the tears any longer so I took that moment to walk past him towards my room, trying to show as much confidence in my stride for it would be the last memories he would have of me before we would go our separate ways…for the rest of this vacation at least.

Though as soon as I was out of his sight, I bolted towards my room and shut the door. A few seconds later, I heard another door shut and knew that he had left.

I slid against the door, dropping to the ground and finally letting the tears fall.

Small sobs escaped my mouth, as Upton's face kept replaying in my mind after I had said those words. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, reminding myself that it wasn't my fault.

Instead, my thoughts went back to everything I had gone through. Every guy I had been with had broken my heart. Thomas, Josh, Upton…Was the universe trying to get back at me for something? _Why did every relationship have to be so painful. _

I looked over at the clock, seeing that it was already half past 12, which meant I was thirty minutes late for lunch.

Instead of getting up to fix myself and thinking of a lame excuse as to why I was so late for lunch, I remained glued to the ground.

I wasn't sure if I could handle being around everyone today, since it would be the first time since three days ago when someone had tried to kill me. Also, especially because there will be so much tension around the fact that Poppy and Upton had returned, and the announcement of them probably getting back together, as his rebound girl, did not appeal to me.

Yeah, I was definitely not going to attend lunch today.

Then my phone started to ring.

With all the energy I had left in me, I pushed myself off the ground and retrieved my cell phone from off the bed which was where I had placed it while I was changing earlier.

I looked at the ID, but it was a private number.

I cleared my throat, since I had just been crying a few minutes ago and pressed answer.

I waited a few seconds before answering. "Hello?"

"Hey." the voice on the other line replied.

As soon as I heard the voice, all the strength in my knees gave out, that if it weren't for my bed being right beside me, I would have gone crashing to the floor.

* * *

The end.

no im just kidding :P but anyways, for the upton lovers....dont hunt me down. I just thought that that's what Reed would have done.  
Hopefully im depicting the characters as they are but if not, well just tell me how to improve i guess.

And if any of you guys have any ideas as to where you think the story should head please message me them not review them since I don't like giving the story away (if i choose your ideas) I'll give you a shoutout if i do decide to use it. I sort of have the first bits of what I want to happen but outside input would be great!

-technofever


End file.
